Memories keep rushing round
by rosemarymaii
Summary: AU. Emily runs into/meets Gail on her way to work. They talk about first loves and missed chances.


*waves* Helloo... *smiles awkwardly*

First of all, English isn't my native language and this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction, or anything for that matter. Therefore I am really sorry if this is really really bad. I needed to write this down for some reason. I had a dream about these two meeting and the idea's been bugging me ever since, so I decided to share it with the world. This is probably going to be a one-shot, cause I'm really unsure of my writing skills. I think I mix up British and American English so I'm really sorry if that bothers you. As an "outsider" it's really hard to know the difference sometimes!

It's AU and seeing as I don't live in Canada, or the UK, this takes place somewhere unknown. Just imagine it being down the road where you live or something. Gail and Emily are about the same age.

Again, I'm sorry if it sucks. Nobody beta'd this so any and all mistakes are mine.

I got the title from a song by a new artist called VÉRITÉ. The song is entitled 'Strange Enough'. It's a really good song.

I don't own Skins or Rookie Blue or any of their characters. If I did, I wouldn't have killed off Naomi and Holly wouldn't have taken a job in SF.

* * *

Emily was late to work. She'd overslept due to Katie keeping her up all night gushing about her new boyfriend or whatever. When she finally managed to convince her twin sister to put down the phone and let her sleep, it was already 1 am. Agreed, 1 am may not seem late but ever since Emily took this job she'd been working her ass off to keep it so she was really exhausted. The good thing about living on her own was that she wouldn't get disturbed every few minutes so she could just do her work but the downside was she didn't have her mum to wake her up or her sister to drag her into the shower.

Emily needed to be in at work at 8:30 am. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed that it was already 10 past 8. There was absolutely no way she would make it in time. So she called her assistant Tom to let him know she'd be late. She jumped in the shower, put on her white blouse and black pencil skirt and applied her make-up and she was pretty sure she'd just set a world record with how fast she'd just gotten ready for work. Then she took off, by foot. Because Emily had only just moved out and she didn't have enough money yet to buy a car and having to wait for a bus to show up would mean she'd be even later than if she went by foot.

So she took off in a hurry and only barely made it to the end of the street when she collided with a warm body.

"Oh my god. Fuck. I'm so sorry! I'm in such a hurry because I'm really late and I wasn't looking. I'm such an idiot." Emily started blabbering as she picked up the negatives she just dropped. From the corner of her eye she noticed the other person started gathering their things too. When she had everything she got up and just stared at the other person. She had the brightest blue eyes and long blonde hair and a really pretty face. Emily found herself thinking back of that other blonde and smiled to herself.

"Do I know you?" the other woman said coldly.

Emily stood there, flabbergasted. "Umm... No. It's just. You remind me of somebody I used to know," she smiled timidly.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" the other person said more calmly.

"I don't know," Emily's face scrunched up. Memories came flooding back.

"Gail." The other woman said with what looked like a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you," Emily said as she shook her hand. "My name is Emily."

"Well, Emily, seeing as you just made me drop my donut, you," she pointed at the brunette, "are buying me a new one."

"Umm... Okay?" Emily said as the blonde took her hand and led her to the coffee shop on the corner of the street.

…

When they were done ordering their coffees they sat down near the back and waited for their order, Emily started thinking about that blue eyed, blonde person from years ago.

Gail noticed the other woman staring into nothing. "Hello? Earth to Emily. Helloooo. Emily?"

"Umm, what? Sorry, I'm not really myself today." Emily said apologetically.

"So who do I remind you of?" Gail asked.

"What?" Emily asked surprised.

"Well earlier you kept staring at my face and then you told me I reminded you of someone. Who is it?"

"Umm, sorry about that." there's just something about blondes with blue eyes, Emily thought. "Naomi."

"And this Naomi person, who is she?"

"Umm, well." Emily felt uncomfortable under the blonde's stare. Why would she tell this complete stranger anything about Naomi?

"You don't have to tell, you know. But I saw the look on your face just then and you look like you need a talk. So I'm willing to listen. But if you tell anyone I am coming after you. Capiche?"

Emily was taken aback by the admission she just got from the person opposite her. And then the memories came rushing back.

"Naomi was my first love." She looked at the blonde to gauge her reaction.

"Go on, I'm listening."

Emily felt a whole lot more comfortable knowing the other person didn't seem to mind her being gay.

The waiter set down a plate with their order. Emily watched Gail pay for her.

"I thought you wanted me to pay for your donut?"

"You look like you need that coffee more than I need my donut, Emily."

Emily smiled again. The waitress left and Gail looked at Emily expectantly.

"So, you were going to tell me about your first crush."

"Naomi wasn't just a crush. She was the first person I fell in love with. I had a lot of firsts with her." Emily smiled to herself.

"So what happened?"

"She cheated on me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well. That was years ago. We kissed and made up. Then she fucked off to Cyprus for a year. We grew apart. Then we both got into uni, tried the long distance thing but it didn't really work out."

"But you're still in love with her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yup." Gail said, popping the 'p'.

"I don't think I'll ever get over her." Emily surprised herself with the admission. "She ruined me for all the other women out there. I hate her."

"I'm sure you do." Gail said. "I get what you mean though. I feel the same about Holly."

"Who's Holly?" Emily was curious.

"My wife." Gail smiled. "I got lucky. She fucked off and then she came back and she never left again."

"I wish Naomi had stayed around." Emily said dreamily. "What's she like, Holly?"

"She's great. I mean, she's like the smartest person I've ever met. In a kind of sexy librarian sort of way. She makes me a better me. If that makes sense."

"It does. She's your person. Just like Naomi was my person."

"I guess she is."

Then Emily noticed the time on the clock.

"Oh my god, I have to leave. I told my assistant I was going to be at work like an hour ago!"

"I should probably get going too. Thanks for the talk." The blonde smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for the coffee. And thanks for listening." Emily said as she got up to leave.

"Maybe you should try and contact this Naomi." Gail offered.

"Maybe I will."

* * *

Thank you for reading, again I'm sorry if it was bad.

RMM x


End file.
